


I Remember

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Mon-El decides to tell Kara about the kiss





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this months ago, but never posted it here. It's posted on Tumblr though (if you notice any difference is because I fixed it a little bit). I hope you like it!

Kara was about to go to sleep when she saw him behind the door of her apartment. Mon-El seemed like he was gathering up all his courage to knock when she opened the door. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow. Not even a "Hi"???" He said, smirking.

"Hi. What are you doing here???", she repeated.

"I couldn't sleep and the only thing I was able to do was think about seeing you", he said, sincerely.

Kara's heart melted with his words as she stepped aside to let him in. Mon-El came in and went directly to sit on the couch. Kara closed the door and sat by his side. They gazed at each other until he said "I have something to tell you."

Kara shuddered. "What do you want to tell me?" Mon-El looked at the window. It was pretty obvious that he was feeling nervous. "Mon-El, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said, nicely.  

"I want to tell you but I don't know how."

"Just try. I'll listen."

He took a deep breath and said "I remember".

At first, Kara didn't know what he meant, then she realised. She remembered it too, every single day. Still, she asked "What do you remember?".

Mon-El blushed. "I remember kissing you."

Kara didn't know what to say. He lied to her. Mon-El lied to her. "Then, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that you would reject me and things would be awkward between us," he said. When she didn't answer, he continued. "Besides, if I remember correctly, you didn't tell me either." 

Kara was playing with her hair, entangling it in her fingers. Suddenly, her wooden floor was very interesting. "I didn't want to bother you. I thought you were hallucinating when you kissed me. A secondary effect of the Medusa virus, you know."

"Still, I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have told you the truth." 

Kara looked up and saw the regret in his eyes. That stirred something in her pounding heart. She leaned in and press a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"What was that?" He asked.

"I wanted to feel your lips pressed against mine once more. Besides, I don't want you to feel guilty, what matters is that you had the courage to tell me."

Mon-El felt all the love he felt for her filling his chest. 

He kissed her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @maia11lucero


End file.
